kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Data Realm
Data Realm is a minor World in Kingdom Hearts The Data Book. The world holds past Data that forms past boss fights. Data Realm's Guardian is the Data Keeper. Ruler There is no Ruler. Setting Areas Data Portals Outside near the Castle are some portals where you fight past Bosses. Data Room One of the many Rooms in the Data Castle, This is where you get so items from a Data Moogle. Data Hall A Long White Hall made of Data. With many Doors, Which one is the Real Door? Data Castle Data Gate Here is the gate to the Castle. And the Save point. Story This world does not have a story, it serves as an area for past boss fights. Portals The portals are on the Platforms and the Platforms rise up after you beat the Platform infront of it and beat that boss. The portals also get higher as you go up to them. In the middle of each platform is a Portal and in that portal is a round room with no walls or roof and only pillers and the data sea going upwards. If you beat all portals they rise up as a boss with Data on top of it the goal is to get to Data keeper in 5 mins or less. Characters *Data Keeper *Data Moogle XXI Mini Games Prize lists For Portal jump *for 1 portal jumped a Ether *for 5 portals jumped a Card *for all of the portals jumped a new power For Race to the top *for 7 mins a ether *for 6 mins a Meteor Cards *for 5 mins a new power Portal jump You have to jump the portals the more you jump the more prizes you get. You can also fall into the portals and have to fight that boss. An easy way to do this is epic high jump and triple jump you can jump high and fall and jump 3 times again and keep repeating this move. Race to the top If you beat all portals they rise up as a boss with Data on top of it the gosl is to get to Data keeper in 5 mins or less. An easy way to beat this is to portal jump to the top and watch out for enemies. Enemies All the enemies are made out of Data and from past battles. *Crystal (Boss) *Wolf (Boss) *Death Aelx (Boss) *Dante (boss) *Data Aqua Wolf (boss) *Data Alex Wolf (boss) *Alexis Wolf (boss) *Data Creature *Data Book 1 (Boss) *Data Book 2 (Boss) *Data Book 3 (Boss) *Data Book 4 (Boss) *Data Book 5 (Boss) *Data Book 6 (Boss) *Data Book 7 (Boss) *Data Book 8 (Boss) *Data Book 9 (Boss) *Data Book 10 (Boss) *Data Book 11 (Boss) *Data Book 12 (Boss) *Data Book 13 (Boss) *Data Book 14 (Boss) *Data Book 15 (Boss) *Data Keeper Trivia One can see the Data world and Alex comments that it looks like you can swim to it but Aqua says that the Data would wash them somewhere else but some enemies do come this way from here to the Data World how is never said but it might be as they did fly and uses the some platforms . Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Worlds Category:Worlds (TDB) Category:Non-Canon Worlds